


A House Full of Secrets

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Frat Boy Castiel, Frat Boy Dean, Fraternities & Sororities, Haus Parties, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, frat boys, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: Cas was lucky to be in a fraternity that accepts him for being gay.It didn't bother him that he was the only gay dude in a house full of straight bros.Okay well maybe not the ONLY gay dude...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest I'm not even caught up on supernatural, I'm six episodes behind but this show still owns my soul for some godforsaken reason and this ship is my life. Have a little College Frat House AU that I've been wanting to write for a while now.  
> ALSO i have no fucking clue what a real frat house is like, so my knowledge basically comes from shitty movies, and this kinda started as a humor crack fic but turned into shameless PWP somehow...

“Ok so that takes care of the chips, who’s getting the beer?” Ryan asked to the room of college boys.  
There was about twenty of them all sitting around the living room of the frat house.  
“C’mon guys, anyone able to get a keg?” They were having a start of year bash that night, and just finishing up the planning.  
“Dean, why don’t you drive into town and get some.” One of the freshman said to the blonde sophomore in the corner of the room, leaning against the fireplace.  
Dean was one of the few guys in the house with a car.  
“I mean I can, but where are we gonna get enough beer for three hundred people?” He replied.  
“I can get a couple kegs from my ex.” Piped up someone from one of the stained couches. It was Castiel, he was a sophomore as well but he transferred from another school so this was his first year in the house. “He manages a bar and I think I can talk him down on the price of three or four kegs.” There were a couple murmurs of ‘nice’ and ‘fuck yeah’s all the guys were obviously happy at the idea of discounted bulk beer.  
“A’ight guys, so we got alcohol, music and food, we missin’ anythin’?” Chad, a guy standing across the room from Ryan asked.  
“Yeah! A sock on the door means don’t fucking come in, Kevin.” Brody said, glaring at the shorter kid sitting on the floor.  
“How was I supposed to know you and Cassie were banging!?” Kevin asked defensively.  
“There was a SOCK. On the DOOR.” Brody complained.  
“Alright break it up assholes.” Ryan said interrupting. “And on the topic of banging, we are NOT gonna be one of the sketchy frats, ya hear me? Consent and Condoms, guys. If you don’t have either one then you’re out of the house. Got it?” Ryan said sternly. All the guys nodded their heads in agreement. Their frat actually had one of the best reputations on campus because they were so adamant about that rule.  
They finished planning their trip into town to get the kegs and the rest of the cups and shit.

The part was huge, lots of beer and weed and sweaty people bumping into each other in the dark room as they danced and gyrated against each other.  
Dean wasn’t really a party kind of guy, but there was free booze and he was always down for free booze.  
He walked past the living room and watched as a bowl was passed from a Chem major to Castiel, he took a huge hit and shotgunned it to a lacrosse player on his right. He leaned back into the couch and started laughing a little before looking across the room and meeting Dean’s eyes. He winked and took another hit from the bowl. Dean rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to refill his cup with whatever other crappy alcohol the guys bought.  
Dean was pouring a mix of fireball and vodka into his cup (he wanted to get as shitfaced as possible as fast as possible) when the black haired boy entered the kitchen.  
“Hey, can you hand me a cup? Got some serious fuckin dry mouth.” He said as he walked up next to Dean. Dean passed him an empty red solo cup and watched as he filled it halfway with Hawaiian punch then filled it all the way to the top with vodka.  
For a guy with glasses, he was pretty adventurous.  
“I’m Cas, by the way.” He said sticking his hand out as an invitation to shake it.  
“Dean.” The dirty blonde grumbled and shook.  
“Oh, you’re the guy who never talks and always looks like someone just shot your puppy.” Cas chimed.  
Dean furrowed his brow.  
“Sorry, just being honest.” Cas shrugged.  
“Whatever.” Dean said, turning around to lean back on the counter and watch as Kevin got rejected by a pretty girl in a sweater.  
“You wanna come inside and smoke? The chem club got some pretty good shit this time.” Cas asked.  
“I don’t smoke with people I don’t know.” Dean simply stated.  
“You know me.” Cas nudged him.  
“Not really.” Dean retorted. Cas shrugged again.  
“Well, imma go hotbox it upstairs in the bathroom if you wanna join.” Cas offered before leaving the kitchen. Dean sighed and wondered how much longer this shitty party was gonna last.

Later, Dean climbed the stairs hoping to find some quiet for his headache. As he turned to corner, he saw a brunette that he slept with last semester, who now had a personal vendetta against Dean because he kind of slept with her best friend too.  
“Shit.” He muttered, now the stairs were blocked by a group of partygoers, he turned around and saw a door, he opened it and slipped inside, closing the door behind him.  
He was immediately met with a cloud of smoke. He inhaled by accident and started coughing.  
“Hey! You decided to have some fun after all!” He heard a voice from behind him, it was Cas sitting on the edge of the tub holding a half smoked joint in his hand. Dean sighed and sat on the tub edge opposite Cas.  
“Gimme that.” He grumbled, taking the joint out of the other boy’s hand and putting it in his mouth, inhaling deeply.  
He released the smoke slowly and leaned his head back.  
“Trouble in paradise?” Cas asked.  
“Just some drama I don’t feel like dealing with right now.” Dean replied.  
Cas nodded and rested his head against the cool tile behind him.  
“I feel that. One time I slept with my TA,” Cas started. “And let me tell you, his wife was not happy about that.”  
Dean just stared at the kid.  
“And then he got all mad that I called her annoying, so I slept with his brother. And he got, like, jealous for no reason. Like, dude you have a wife, go fuck her if you’re so horny. Y’know?” Cas asked as he took the joint from Dean’s hand.  
Dean thought his sexual exploits were crazy, but this guy put him to shame.  
“What happened after that?” Dean asked.  
“Last I heard they had this big family fight or something and the wife divorced him. His brother hit me up one time for a booty call but I wasn’t really into it after that. I was fucking a graduate student by that point and my ass was sore like, 24/7 so I didn’t really have it in me for a side thing.” Cas explained.  
Jesus fuck.  
“Shit man, I thought I was crazy.” Dean muttered.  
“Yeah, all straight boys do till they get a look at what real sex life looks like.”  
Dean chuckled. He grabbed the joint from Cas and took another hit.  
“How do you know my sex life isn’t as insane as yours?” He giggled, oh crap, this weed really was some strong shit.  
“Oh hun, that’s funny.” Cas chided.  
“Hey man, I’ve done some fucked up stuff.” Dean continued.  
“Oh yeah?” Cas challenged. “You ever fucked your dad’s assistant on his desk?”  
“Well, no, but-”  
“You ever given a blowjob to your football captain so you could play first string?”  
“Ok, that’s-”  
“Ever screwed your brother’s best friend in a closet during thanksgiving? Ever been fucked by a pro hockey player at an NHL christmas party?” Can asked.  
“Shit, man, which player?” Dean asked.  
“Legally I can’t say.” Cas responded, leaning back.  
“Ok, you win.” Dean said impressed. “You really are the biggest freak.”  
“Thank you.” Cas smiled. “It’s all about practice.” He chuckled. Dean laughed in response, wow he was getting a little lightheaded.  
“How do you get all those guys to… y’know?” Dean asked.  
Can cocked is head.  
"Y'know, to fuck you?" Dean clarified.  
“You just gotta know how to seduce people.” Cas shrugged. “A wink here, maybe bite your lip a little there, some not-so-innocent touching…” He slid his hand on Dean’s knee as an example. “Maybe whisper something suggestive in their ear while nobody else is paying attention.”  
Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “Like what?”  
“Something like...” Cas thought for a second. He leaned in until Dean could feel his breath on his ear. “If you’re so interested in my sex life, why don’t I give you a personal demonstration?” Cas whispered in his deep gravelly voice.  
Dean almost moaned.  
“Then what would you do?” Dean questioned, breathless. Cas pulled back slightly, so that his face was right in front of Dean’s.  
“I’d touch his arm.” Cas answered as his hand slid up to lightly grab Dean’s bicep. “And tell him how I’d want him to use his rough calloused hands to hold me down.” Cas moved his head to lick Dean’s neck gently. “And do whatever he wanted with me.” He whispered with hot breath.  
“And that works?” Dean panted.  
“If it didn’t,” Cas started as he moved back to look in Dean’s eyes. “I’d tell him to man up and just fuck me, already.” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips. There was a split second where the world was completely silent and everything stood still, but then something snapped in Dean, and he grabbed Cas by the hips and pulled him onto his lap and pressed their mouths together hot and messily. They sat on the edge of the tub sliding their tongues together and girding their hips fervently. Dean pulled away from Cas’s lips and moved on to suck a hickey on his neck, he bit and licked the soft skin there til Cas was moaning.  
“Shirt.” Cas gasped. Dean pulled away and gasped, looking up at Cas.  
“What?” He panted.  
“Shirt, off.” Cas demanded. And who was Dean to deny him? He quickly pulled off his forest green t-shirt and then ripped open Cas’s button up tee. He shrugged it off the other boy’s shoulders and started sucking a new hickey on his collarbone.  
“Dean-!” Cas gasped. Dean continued to kiss and bite at Cas’s neck, shoulders and chest.  
“Need more…” Cas moaned.  
Dean stood up quickly, hands holding onto Cas’s hips tight, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean walked them over to the sink where he sat Cas on the edge of the counter. He released his grip on Cas’s hips so he could undo the button on his jeans. Cas undid his jeans as well.  
Once Dean’s pants were unzipped, he slid them down to his thighs. Cas started shimmying his hips, trying to get his own pants off.  
Dean noticed he was having trouble so he wrapped an arm around his waist lifting him up into the air a bit and pulled off his jeans and boxers with the other hand.  
“Fuck,” Cas breathed, the display of strength and aggressiveness really turning him on. Dean continued biting Cas’s neck as the brunette slid his hands into Dean’s boxers and started palming at his erection. This only urged Dean to bite harder.  
“Wait,” Cas breathed. Dean immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Cas. “My jeans,” He said, Dean looked confused. “Hand me my jeans.” He elaborated. Dean bent down and picked up Cas’s discarded jeans and handed them to him.  
Cas reached into the front pocket and pulled out a condom and two little packets of lube, then threw the jeans aside again.  
Dean smirked. “You carry that around with you?”  
Cas shrugged. “It’s a party, I like to be prepared.” Dean just scoffed and snatched a packet of lube out of his hands.  
“You ready?” Dean breathed into Cas’ ear.  
Cas responded by moaning and wiggling his hips closer to Dean. He ripped open the packet of lube and coated his fingers in it. He circled Cas’s hole for a few seconds with his pointer finger, Cas whimpered impatiently but Dean took no notice. The brunette decided to take the initiative, he grabbed Dean’s wrist and swiftly pushed it forward until his knuckles hit Cas’s ass. Dean watched wide-eyed as Cas moaned and gyrated his hips, trying to fuck himself on Dean’s finger.  
Dean was so incredibly turned on, he experimentally pulled his finger out slowly and pushed back in quickly. Cas let out a wonderful little mewl and his hands flew back to grip the top of the medicine cabinet, as if to ground himself.  
“More!” Cas gasped as Dean continued to move his finger in and out. He took the invitation and slid another finger in. Cas sighed happily and his head fell back against the mirror.  
Dean waited a second before scissoring his fingers and pulling out, as he pushed back in, he crooked his fingers slightly and was met with a shout of pleasure from Cas.  
“Yes!” He practically screamed, “Oh god, yes!” He tried to push his hips down onto Dean’s hand but Dean held a firm grip on Cas’s hip.  
Dean leaned in to whisper in Cas’s ear. “Patience.”  
This sent a shiver down Cas’s spine. Cas brought his hands around Dean’s neck and dropped his head onto his shoulder.  
The blonde kept fucking Cas with his fingers, occasionally bending them and hitting that spot in Cas that made him moan and bite down on his skin. Dean slowly slid a third finger in.  
Cas was moaning and gasping, making little thrusts with his hips, but it wasn’t enough.  
“Dean, put your dick in me, already!” Cas demanded in a breathy voice. Dean decided to finally let Cas have what he wanted. He grabbed the foil packet of the sink and ripped it open, sliding the condom on his erection, he ripped open the other packet of lube and slicked himself up. Cas held his breath in anticipation, putting his hands behind him on the counter for support. Dean pulled his hips forward a bit.  
Cas bit his lip as he watched Dean line himself up with his hole. He looked up at Dean, eyes hooded and lustfull, Dean lost it.  
He thrust into Cas in one swift motion, Cas’s jaw dropped, gasping for air.  
“Fuck, Cas, so tight…” Dean groaned, head dropping. Cas ran a hand through Dean’s sweaty hair and pulled him up for a kiss. They slid their tongues together and bit each other’s lips as Cas’s body adjusted itself to the intrusion.  
“Move.” Cas finally breathed as he pulled away from Dean’s lips. Dean moved his hands back to grip Cas’s hips. His fingers digging into Cas’s skin, they would probably leave bruises, and Cas loved it.  
Dean pulled his hips back slowly, his dick almost falling out, Cas braced himself, holding his breath, waiting.  
Then suddenly, Dean’s hips snapped forward so hard that Cas’s whole body pushed back on the counter. Cas threw an arm around Dean’s neck and braced his other hand on the counter. One to hold on and one to keep him steady.  
Dean started thrusting in a sweet rhythm that kept Cas on the edge, but didn’t quite push him over.  
“Dean! Ah-!” He gasped and moaned, mumbling little incoherent phrases as Dean's dick hit the little bundle of nerves inside him. Dean kept biting and sucking at Cas’s neck and shoulders, trying not to hurt him, but still wanting to leave marks.  
Cas just kept moaning and shouting, Dean’s name rolling off his tongue like a prayer.  
Dean’s bruising grip on Cas’s hips pulling Cas into his pelvis, the sound of skin on skin ringing through the bathroom.  
“Fuuuck!” Cas exclaimed, nails digging into Dean’s back and shoulders.  
“Keep that up and everyone’s gonna know how good you’re getting fucked, baby.” Dean said in response to Cas’s loud shouts. He was sure that anybody standing just beyond the bathroom door would know what kind of activities that they were up to.  
“Dean, yes!” Cas just kept on moaning, not giving a shit if anybody heard. Dean’s thrusts started to become more erratic, his breathing irregular, Cas could tell he was getting close.  
“You close, Dean?” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, his voice gravelly and completely wrecked. “You gonna cum inside me? I want you to cum in me so bad, Dean.” Cas moaned, and that was it, Dean was gone.  
He thrust wildly into Cas a few more times and he was coming, his breath staggered and heavy. With every last thrust he hit Cas’s prostate, which was just enough to send Cas into the throes of orgasm. He came all over his chest and stomach, moaning and gasping.  
Dean looked up at him after he had come down from his high.  
“Did you just-” Dean started.  
“Yep.” Cas smiled.  
“Untouched?” Dean asked in disbelief.  
“Take that as a testament to how good you are.” Cas said, sliding his finger through the seed on his stomach and then bringing it up to his mouth, licking his finger clean.  
And fuck, if Dean didn’t just have a mind blowing orgasm, the sight would be enough to get him hard again.  
“Not that I don’t love having your dick inside me, but my legs are starting to cramp, you mind?” Cas asked innocently.  
“What? Oh yeah, sorry.” Dean slid out of Cas, who winced slightly, and stepped back.  
Cas hopped off the counter and bent down to pick up his boxers, which gave Dean a great view of his ass, red and sore from being fucked, lube dripping down his thighs. Dean stood there slack-jawed.  
Cas pulled his boxers and jeans back on, then buttoned up his shirt. He turned around and gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Let me know if you wanna do that again, it was fun.” He said with a smile, then turned and left the bathroom, closing the door.  
Dean just stood there in the bathroom, naked and thoroughly confused.


End file.
